


Forget The Day Remember the Night

by LostInThis (KleverKills)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, porn with barely there plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleverKills/pseuds/LostInThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s just about to head to his own room when the door opens. Misha’s standing with a towel around his waist, dark hair mussed and wet from a shower, and Jensen can’t think of any good reason not to lean down and kiss the frown away this time.<br/>At first theres no response, but he licks an nips at the other man’s perpetually chapped lips until finally Misha relents. He wraps his arms around Misha’s waist and pushes him back into the room kicking the door shut behind them. Misha’s still tense and hesitant against him, and that just won’t do. He pulls away looking right into blue guarded eyes before speaking. </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget The Day Remember the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for earthdragon1 for this prompt just thrown out there for anyone to grab: "I really want a Cockles fic in which Jensen’s “Misha’s a whore”, and then Misha’s sad reaction, are addressed. I’d like to read about Jensen realizing that his words were actually hurtful to Misha, and then the way he apologizes and makes it up to him."
> 
> I mighta played up Misha having a bad day and his feelings being hurt a little to make it work, and like really this was supposed to have a plot but it just kinda turned into pwp. 
> 
> I don't own these guys I dont have any real opinion on their real lives past thinking their both great people. I love their wives and zero disrespect is intended. These are just characters who happen to be based on two actors set in an au world similar to our own.

To be honest Jensen hadn’t taken it seriously when he’d heard not so quiet fangirls talking about how upset Misha had been when someone had told him about his “Misha’s a whore” comment. He didn’t even remember saying it until he heard people talking about it, it had been a year ago, just one of many offhanded jabs to get a laugh from the audience. Besides Misha can play a room when he’s in the spotlight of his panels, a pied piper leading the fans along with his unique wit and humor. Could anyone really blame him for thinking this was just another case of Misha working the crowd? He had completely written it off, and carried on with his day.

Jensen catches the elevator door a moment before it closes. Misha reaches for it a second behind their hands almost colliding, only Misha pulls away quickly when he see’s Jensen has the door.

“Going up?” Jensen ask, moving to the side to give the other man room to pass.

“No.” Misha starts to back away from the elevator a frown pulling his brow down. Jensen wants to smooth it away, and sooth whatever’s put such a stern look on Misha’s face. He wants to pull him into the elevator and kiss him until he’s smiling and carefree again. They both know they have to keep this thing between them secret, so instead he stays where he is waiting for the other man to join him.

“Sure looked like you were.”

“Well I’m not, I just remembered I’m supposed to meet Richard for a drink in the lounge.”

He turns and walks away before Jensen can get out another word. It’s not like Misha to be so curt, unless he’s done something to royally piss the guy off. Not that that happens often, Misha doesn’t get angry about much. He could follow after Misha, but thinks better of it. He lets the door to the elevator close, and heads up to the floor Jared is staying on hoping to kills some time with his friend.

He exits the elevator, and heads towards Jared’s room only to run into Richard going around the corner.

“Sorry about that.” Jensen gestures between them, Richard just smiles and waves it off. “Aren’t you supposed to be out with Misha?”

“No one told me. I was just headed out to meet with some friends who are in town.”

“Really? But he said he was supposed to be meeting you.”

“Nope, but you should probably talk to him the guy had a rough day and well you probably heard.” Richard gives him a sympathetic pat on the arm before stepping around him to head to the elevator. “I gotta run Jensen, I’m sure Misha will forgive you.”

“Yea alright see you later Richard.” It’s really not alright though, what’s he done to Misha that needs forgiving? Sure he’d heard about what had happened at Misha’s panel, the spilt water and backwards jacket. Most likely Misha just rolled with it and laughed with the crowd, still he knows it’s hard to be embarrassed like that in front of an audience. None of that was his fault though, and neither was their schedules being so busy that they hadn’t gotten a moment alone all day. No way was Misha blaming him for that.

He’s so lost in thought trying to figure out what he could have done to upset his co-star and lover that he almost passes Jared’s door. Jared answers on the second knock and pulls him into the room.

“Have you talked to Misha?” Jared’s still got him by an arm and is pulling him across the room. “No of course you haven’t when would you have.” He pushes Jensen into one of the chairs next to a small table all the rooms come with.

“I think I’m missing something important here.” He’s sure he’s missing something important, there’s a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that he’s forgetting something, the possible key to all of this.

“Yeah you kinda are. I guess some fans brought up some stupid thing you said last year about Misha, and man I didn’t even remember until I found the video on youtube.” Oh yeah, now Jensen is remembering hearing the fangirls talk earlier. Really though, that had been nothing, was Misha really upset about it? “Well I ran into Misha a few hours ago, and you should probably go apologize Jensen.”

“I heard some fans talking, but no way he’s really upset about that. We do and say worse on set.”

“He is really upset about it, maybe not really, Misha’s just had a really off day. It doesn’t really matter just go find him and talk to him.” Jared knows what a long rough road it was for Misha and him to finally get their acts together and stop dancing around each other. The three of them are like family not just co-workers, if he thinks this is important Jensen’s not going to argue with him about it.

“Thanks, Jared.”

He leaves Jared’s room and heads back down to the lounge hoping Misha had really gone for a drink. When he doesn’t find him there he decides to head up to Misha’s room, not knowing where else to look. He knocks at the door and gets no immediate answer. He’s just about to head to his own room when the door opens. Misha’s standing with a towel around his waist, dark hair mussed and wet from a shower, and Jensen can’t think of any good reason not to lean down and kiss the frown away this time.

At first theres no response, but he licks an nips at the other man’s perpetually chapped lips until finally Misha relents. He wraps his arms around Misha’s waist and pushes him back into the room kicking the door shut behind them. Misha’s still tense and hesitant against him, and that just won’t do. He pulls away looking right into blue guarded eyes before speaking.

“I’m sorry.” There’s a tense moment of silence before unexpectedly Misha huffs and drops his head to Jensen’s shoulder. “Um Mish?”

“I’m sorry, I know you didn’t mean anything by it and it was ages ago. I shouldn't have let it bother me, it’s just been a bad day you know?”

“I know. I’m still sorry, it didn’t help things.” Jensen leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Misha’s lips. “How can I make it up to you and end this day on a good note?” Misha looks up and smirks at that, all mischief.

“Oh I think I can come up with a few ideas.” Misha pulls away from Jensen to turn towards the bed dropping his towel as he goes.

It doesn’t take Jensen more than a dazed moment to get with the program and start stripping off his own clothes. He leaves them in a trail as he walks over to the bed, ready to join the other man. Jensens just about to pull off his boxer briefs when Misha crawls across the bed, and grabs his hands to still them. Misha leans down, looking up through his lashes as he mouth Jensen through the cotton material. Within minutes he has Jensen hard and straining against the constrictive material, biting his lip to keep quiet. Misha finally pulls the garment down and Jensen’s quick to step free of it. He tackles Misha onto the bed pinning him with his body, rutting against him. Misha’s legs come up to wrap around him, their cocks trapped between the press of their bodies, almost perfect pressure but just not quite enough.

“What do you want Misha?” Jensen barely growls out the words before Misha nips at the tender flesh below his ear pulling a gasp from him.

He leans back to capture Misha’s mouth with his own catching Misha’s moan as he grinds their cocks together. They fight for dominance, Misha pushes to free his hands from where Jensen has them pinned to the bed, their tongues dancing along each other until finally Misha yields, opening up to Jensen completely and going soft and pliant under him. Jensen pulls back from the kiss pressing their foreheads together. “What do you want Misha?”

“I want you to fuck me until I can’t move Jensen. Fuck me until I forget all about today.”

Jensen reaches blindly for the lube he knows will be in the drawer of the bedside table, while kissing along Misha’s jaw and down his neck. He sits back on his heels once he has it, smiling at the way Misha groans and tries to latch on to him when he pulls away.

“Patience, we’ll get there.”

“Fuck patience I want you in me now.” Jensen outright laughs at the way Misha pouts and throws his arms out, acting so completely put out at the idea of having to wait another minute.

The act doesn’t hold up long. It’s completely forgotten in favor of tangling his fingers in Jensen’s hair as Jensen leans down and takes his cock into his mouth. Jensens free hand slides between his lover’s legs and he slips one lubed finger past the tight ring of muscles while Misha is distracted by the swirl of Jensens tongue around the head of his cock.

Jensen dips down further taking more of his lovers length, admiring the way Misha’s back arches off the bed when he thrust his finger in deep and slow. He loves watching the flush that starts at Misha’s chest and rises to his cheeks, the way Misha pulls almost painfully at his hair and his hips jerk torn between pushing into the heat of Jensen’s mouth or back onto his hand. Misha wants to forget all about the day, but Jensen wants to make sure he’ll never forget tonight..

He slides in a second finger in just as he pulls his mouth away to nuzzle the sensitive flesh inside Misha’s thigh, before sitting back on his heels. He traces the sharp jut of Misha’s hipbones with his thumb followed by his tongue and teeth. Each gasp and moan he hears lets him know he’s one step closer to what he really wants to hear, Misha begging. Misha rocks back against his fingers trying to get more, faster, harder, but Jensen just keeps with his shallow teasing pace. It’s easy to ignore his own throbbing need when he has a beautiful view of Misha coming undone like this, just one the verge of pleading for what he wants.

“Fuck Jensen you tease, come on.” Jensen just chuckles and pushes in further finding the ball of nerves that has Misha throwing his head back with a deep moan.

“Tease?” He pushes in a third finger easily. Misha always opens up so nice for him, always so greedy for more.

“Yes please Jen please...” Misha barely gasp out the words, his hands tangling in the sheets as Jensen fingers fuck into him hard. Jen moves away, leaving Misha whimpering at the loss, to lube his own cock up. Misha’s legs are back wrapped around his waist as he lines himself up, heels dig into his lower back trying to pull him closer. Biting his lip to fight the urge to just go in hard and fast into the tight heat of Misha’s body, he somehow manages to keep control. When he bottoms out it’s all he can do to just take a second for them both to adjust. He leans over his lover catching each chanted “please, please, please” with soft kisses.

He hooks an arm under one of Misha knees and starts to move calculated, intent on hitting the spot that will set Misha afire. Nails dig into his back and he’s sure he’ll have angry red lines for a few days, but all of his attention is on the way Misha moves under him, the way his eyes squeeze shut and his head tilts back baring his throat for Jensen to mark. God what Jensen wouldn’t give to suck his mark there, marking this man as his for everyone to see. He bites hard but not hard enough to leave any evidence behind,barely restrained, then soothes the bite with the flat of his tongue reveling in the way he can feel Misha’s moans vibrating through him. He pulls almost completely out only to thrust back in harder and faster now both of their bodies shaking with the whipcord tension that comes from being right on the cusp of release.

Reaching between them he grasp Misha’s cock and strokes in time with his own thrust. He reaches out to grasp the beds headboard with his other hand both of them slick with sweat now he has to work hard to keep his balance and the grueling pace he’s setting. Misha’s hands roam aimlessly grasping and clawing at whatever part of him they can find as he gasp out mindless pleading and encouragement.

Misha’s whole body tenses and he’s coming, white strips covering Jensen’s hand and Misha’s stomach. It’s enough to send Jensen tumbling over the edge after him, one last thrust into Misha’s clenching body and he’s undone.

Jensen just manages not to collapse on Misha somehow ending up on his back eyes closed, gasping for air next to his lover on the bed. He can hear Misha shifting next to him and he knows he should grab a towel to clean them both off, he just can’t seem to find the energy yet.

It’s the feel of Misha’s overly intense stare that forces his eyes open. The man is leaning over him with a lazy smile.

“I’m not a whore Jen.” Jensen starts to reply but the way Misha’s long fingers are dancing their way down his chest and towards his spent cock is more than a little distracting. “I am though, a complete slut for your cock.” Jensen’s cock twitches at that, a valiant effort to rise to the occasion again, and he groans when Misha’s hand flutters over it. As much as he’d love to go for round two there’s no way he’s ready yet.

“Mish give a guy a minute to recover.” Misha eyes slide down the length of Jensen’s body and back up again. He rolls his eyes and sprawls across Jensen’s chest with a sigh.

“I guess I can wait, but I definitely expect a round two.” Jensen laughs kissing the top of Misha’s head.

“Greedy.” he mutters wrapping his arms around his lover, and closes his eyes to catch a little sleep before he’s undoubtedly woken by a lapful of Misha later.


End file.
